Report 1179
Report #1179 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Willowisp Org: Moondancers Status: Completed May 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Willowisp is a summoning skill that functions as follows currently: Both the willowisp and its target must be in a forest location, and the target must be in an adjacent location. Takes 3s to go through. If the summon begins successfully, then upon the completion (whether successfully summoning the target or not) the willowisp will disappear. ORDER WILLOWISP SUMMON TARGET takes 4 seconds equilibrium, approx. The willowisp costs 1p to summon outside the ethereal plane. As such, it's not really a cost-effective solution, because a) Your target can just leave the room again before the caster recovers equilibrium, and b) it costs 1p to summon in the majority of lusternian environments and fades whether the attempt to summon the target is successful or not. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce the EQ time of ORDER WILLOWISP SUMMON TARGET to 3s, so that it takes the same time as the delay for the skill to go through. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make the willowisp not fade if it does not summon successfully. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both of the above. Player Comments: ---on 5/9 @ 23:22 writes: 3 but I don't think this will solve any problems. Willowisp is just bad unless it's Glom v Seren demesnes. I would like to see wisp increase summon resistance while its in your entourage as well. Since I don't think summon skills should be more prevalent, it would be nice to see it have have some sort of value since it's doomed to situational value. ---on 5/10 @ 12:48 writes: I actually believe, that if used with related skills such as dryad, this change (ideally option 3) would make willowisp far less terrible. ---on 5/10 @ 22:09 writes: All supported. ---on 5/11 @ 00:30 writes: Dryad is still visible on movement and instantly choppable. Will still suck because of that limitation no matter what you do to wisp ---on 5/11 @ 14:30 writes: Supported. ---on 5/12 @ 23:59 writes: Solutions 1 thru 3 supported, though if it were me, i'd try changing wisp from a summon skill to another affliction fae , but that's me. ---on 5/14 @ 16:40 writes: While that would be nice, I couldn't come up with any decent afflictions that work with it, and that aren't going to be too much when combined with SD offense. ---on 5/16 @ 01:04 writes: Solution 3 is fine, but if I am to input my personal feelings here, it doesn't go far enough. Wisp is deplorably bad when compared to most comparable summoning skills and communes don't get a lot of options there. I consider the current state of willowisp (and commune movement skills for that matter) to be huge group combat disparity between cities and communes. ---on 5/16 @ 01:04 writes: Well sure ---on 5/16 @ 04:27 writes: I pretty much share Rivius' thoughts on this one. ---on 5/16 @ 16:57 writes: I may in time try and get further changes to Willowisp when the more general Wicca reports are done with, but at the very least this report is intended to get it to a level of utility where it is least viable to use. ---on 5/16 @ 21:45 writes: Though keeping in mind wisp bypasses blocking (and walls??) whereas beckon doesn't. And wisp will pull a target whether offbalance or not, and beckon cannot. And wisp can pull a bound target, whereas beckon, cannot. The restrictions placed on wisp are there for a reason because it's a much more powerful summoning ability than others. ---on 5/17 @ 21:09 writes: I think the cost and benefits you're laying on the table here don't balance out. If you want to compare to beckon to wisp:- (1) Beckon is spammable, doesn't cost you the power and time of resummoning your demon/angel any time it is used. (2) Beckon is not stopped by shields which is very significant during standoffs. Wisp is. (3) Beckon can be done -anywhere- off the bat. Wisp has to be done either in a forested location or requires the clunky use of dryads. If you use the dryad, someone can just watch it come in, chop it and laugh. (4) Beckon is instantaneous if successful, wisp takes ~3 seconds to go through. These things have already been stated and I think overall it's easy to see why Beckon is the superior skill all around. While I don't think the solution is to make Wisp a Beckon clone, it obviously isn't good enough in its current incarnation to compete on even grounds. ---on 5/17 @ 21:11 writes: For the very least, along with these solutions, wisp should be changed to work everywhere, but perhaps work a bit slower (4s?) in non-forest locations. ---on 5/17 @ 22:14 writes: The requirements for wisp to work are fine in consideration that you can't shield or wall up to stop the ability, nor can blockers save you from being wisped. I'm not saying I disapprove this report, only to not forget why wisp has such requirements. ---on 5/20 @ 18:52 writes: Wisp is stopped by shield, as Rivius said earlier. At the very least, I feel solution 2 should go through, the wisp shouldn't disappear upon a failure. ---on 5/28 @ 05:05 writes: All solutions supported.